


Fires with Happy Endings

by moon_hedgehog



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Kinda, Meet-Cute scene, Secret Crush, except that they already know each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/pseuds/moon_hedgehog
Summary: Archer is a lovestruck idiot and everyone in Society knows about this.





	Fires with Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> no sense, no plot, i just wanted to write this, ok?  
> 

Archer is already drinking the third cup of coffee, ferociously scribbling obscure triangles and oblique lines in the notebook. Behind him Bird: with his arms folded on his chest, he shakes his head almost cheerfully. His friend is such an idiot, it’s even ceased to be sad.

“You can just go to her and ask, Archer. Nothing terrible will happen.”

But the look thrown at him says at least “will happen, the earth will open and the fiery hell will swallow up everything alive and dead, and the sky will fall to the ground, and everyone will be ashamed of what they’ve done”, well, stuff like that. Bird takes a deep breath and turns to his plants.

“Do not be a yellow-belly,” he mutters, and that’s enough for Archer to explode at the same moment:

“I’m not a yellow-belly! HAve you seen her yourself?! She would never agree to go anywhere with me, _especially_ to some stupid bazaar! I’m sure she’s just not interested! And anyw-”

Though in the next moment Lavender bursts into their laboratory, puffing as if a herd of dragons was chasing her. She doesn’t look better – messy hair, slipped glasses and burning eyes. Archer pauses as if on command, as if all of his language abilities were taken away by some magical spell.

“We have a f- fire there, your help needed,” Lavender mumbles as she exhales, and slips back.

Bird immediately hurries after her; Archer stares at the emptiness for a while, and then slaps himself painfully on the face and pulls his hair.

“I haven’t even asked yet!”

 

The fire has happened in Luckett’s lab (what a surprise!) and all the Lodgers scurries back and forth, trying to extinguish it before Dr. Jekyll will return to the Society and _kill_ them all. When Archer takes up work with everyone - carrying buckets of water to the accompaniment of Luckett's screams “do not spoil my equipment!” - he’s still thinking that life is devilishly unfair. That even if you know someone for a very long time, that doesn’t mean that this one knows about you. That the signs of fate are always very obvious. That bazaars are evil.

When the last hearth seemed to have been extinguished – a piercing, heartrending miau rang out from above. Immediately followed by Griffin’s hoarse lamentations and the crackling of the inflamed mechanism at the ceiling. Luckett grabs his head, Griffin swears his cat with all of the world’s swears, and Archer tries to break through the crowd to the ladder to save the negligent animal. However, some person is faster than him. She bravely climbs up, grabs a plaintively mewing cat by the scruff; and when Archer finally gets to his destination, the ladder stair flames and cracks under her feet, and

Virginia Ito falls right in his, Archer’s, arms.

She stares at him, he stares at her, Griffin’s cat stares at both of them, and somewhere atop are romantically falling off pieces of metal. Therefore, realizing that the next time may not be presented, clockwork engineer clears his throat and quietly asks:

“Will you go to the bazaar with me?”

 

Mr. Hyde looks at Luckett with an ironically raised eyebrow. He hasn’t swallowed the bait that the lab ignited itself and no one is to blame. When Luckett belatedly remembers that he, in fact, is also superior, and you shouldn’t lie to the superiors, the words are already spoken and nothing can be returned. So he uses his last trump card:

“But Archer has finally invited Virginia on a dat- for a walk!”

Hyde raises an eyebrow even higher and suddenly grins widely. He folds his hand in a prayerful gesture and mutters “amen!”, then throws an unflappable glance at Luckett and nods at Dr. Jekyll’s office.

Heck. It didn’t work.


End file.
